The field of the disclosure relates generally to dehumidification and, more particularly, to an air dehumidifier assembly for use with a gas detection system.
At least some known enclosures, such as, but not limited to, enclosures associated with a gas turbine, include a gas detection system to detect any potential gas leakage within the enclosure. For example, the gas turbine includes fuel gas control valves and fuel gas stop ratio valves housed in the enclosure, and the gas detection system is configured to examine air samples from the enclosure to detect any potential fuel gas leakage within the enclosure. A temperature and humidity of the air sample can vary due to, for example, a geographic location of the enclosure and/or seasonal changes. In some locations, a temperature of the air in the enclosure may drop below approximately 45 degrees Fahrenheit, for example. Such relatively low temperatures may cause moisture within the air to form into ice under air sampling flow conditions, which may disrupt the operation and/or damage the components of the gas detection system, requiring an unscheduled shutdown of the gas turbine to remove the ice and/or repair the detection system. Dehumidifiers may be used to reduce a potential for ice formation in the detection system, however, known dehumidifiers require compression of the sampled air flow, which increases a cost and complexity of the gas detection system.